Step up your game, girl!
by snowflake2410
Summary: Ria and moose have known each other 4 a loong time, but with the streets coming up, she'll need some help from a certain crew with her dancing and love life. MOOSExOC MooseXoc
1. One wierd morning

So today was an a wierd weekend was the usual. I wake up go to the store, and come back home. I get home, and am told I got accepted into MSA, and elite school for the performing and visual arts. Anyway I got in for my designs, and remixes. The thing though, is that it's the first day of school (for me at least.) so it's going to be very hard so bear with me.

I arrived at school today trying to find my classes when I accidently bumped into someone. It was a girl. "Watch it." she snarled,  
"Sorry." I said.  
I eventually found my way to my first 4 the next challenge: findnig the cafeteria. Oh boy. A few minutes I then made my way to the office because I just gave up in general.  
As I was almost made it to the office, when I collided into a messy mop of dark brown curly hair, thus making my papers from my bookbag fly, and scatter everywhere. I sighed. This day wasn't going so well.  
I sighed as I bent down to pick up the papers that were now being stepped on by the passing students.  
"Oh sorry." said a voice.  
I looked up to see very familiar pair of beautiful hazel brown eyes.  
"It's okay." I replied breathlessly.  
"Your the new girl right?" He asked. "Yeah." I stood up "Cool."  
He picked up the remaining papers and handed them over to me .  
"Thanks." I said putting them in my bookbag. I then eyed this boy over, and more closely.  
He wore a white plaid shirt over a black shirt that had a weird design on it. He wore a grayish green hat. He also wore a black necklace with a key holder attached to it. This boy wore a watch right hand,  
and a familiar beaded bracelet on the left hand. He also wore shorts that went to his knees, and had a black backpack.  
I glanced again at the beaded braclet. So familiar, but why was it familiar was the question.'Maybe I just need his name.' I thought. "My names Robert Alexander the Third, but you can call me Moose." Well that answers my question. Wait question. I know who he is now! I immedietly hugged him. Now he just looked confused. "It's me Chiara, we were friends all throughout the third grade and up till I moved away to a different school in the middle of eighth grade."  
"Oh yeah I remember you! I missed you." He held out his fist. I smilied. I collided fists with him and proceded to blow it up with him. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he started to walk the oppisite direction with me following.  
"I'm here for my clothing designs and remixes."  
"Congrats."  
"Thanks."  
I didn't notice that during all that we had already made it to the cafeteria and had gotten our food,  
and were heading toward the quad with the tables outside. Moose then suddenly stopped. I almost collided into him again. "What is it?" I asked He walked silently to a table near a couple of garbage cans where a girl was sitting by herself.  
"Your in my seat." he said quietly to the girl sitting there.  
She looked up to see Moose. He sighed as she just gave him a look.  
"I'm just kidding this is my seat but I'll give you a pass for today."  
A guy bumped then into Moose. "Nice,nice shirt nopolean look fantastic by the way take care."  
He laughed and procedded to sit down, then motioned me to sit down next to him. As we sat down, he introduced himself.  
"What's up. I'm Robert Alexander the Third, but you can call me Moose."  
He held out his fist.  
The girl looked at him, and then sighed. "What's up, I'm Andi." She bumped fist with him.  
"No, no it's like this, you got to blow it up." He said still holding up his fist.'Really?'I thought.  
"Blow it up ready, blow it up. PSSHHH." He said making it sound like an explosion."Pssh." she said sarcastically. "Pull it back like that." Moose instructed pulling back his hand. "Fff, ahh!" He exclaimed as if his hand was on fire.  
"It's mine so keep it a secret. Ssshh." He whispered. I then proceded to roll my eyes.  
All of us the heard an opening of a can, and a sploosh sound. Me and Andi looked in the direction of the trash cans, to see a freakishly tall girl dumping a good can of soda into the trash. Weird.  
"Anyway, I said still wierded out, I'm Chirara, but you can call me Ria." "Wut up." she said bumping fists with me. I then took my apple and started to eat it. "That's waste of food." Moose exclaimed.  
"If you can even call this food." Andi disagreeded.  
"Hey tofu dogs are delicous and nutritious, He said taking a huge bite out of his hot-dog, tastes like caandy canes and Christmas." He sang. Andi laughed, and I knew why. Moose had a big glop of musturd on his face. I tried to stiffle a giggle,  
but failed misereably.  
Andi kept on staring smiling.  
"What?" asked Moose.  
"You've got crap on you face." She said. Andi then stood up and got her stuff, as Moose's smilie fadeded and he quickly wiped off his mustard-stache with napikin, and followed Andi in suit.  
"You know I can help you both out." He said as I started to get up.  
"What makes you think that need help huh?" asked Andi "What makes you think," he mocked her, and then proceded to flip over her scheduele the right way.  
"I have what you need. I have the inside on everything, who's dating, who's hating, and who's hooking up." 'Know it all.' I thought. He slung an arm around Andi, and one over me when I caught up to them.  
"What's up Dan, what's up Gator see you both later."He said to a couple of guys passing by, who looked at Moose confused and weireded out.

As we were inside a VERY crowded hallway, with Moose showing both of us around, I saw Andi slip off. I sighed and then decided to follow her.  
"Hey Andi-"I got interupted in the middle of my sentance as I saw Andi collide with a cute boy with platnium blonde hair.  
"Oof." she said her papers out of her bookbag scattering everywhere. Now why did I have Deja Vu? "Oh, the boy said, you okay? Hey." He picked up a paper of hers. "Here ,he said handing her a paper. "We gotta stop meeting like this you know, he said to Andi.  
'So they met before, I thought.' I looked at Andi, she got on a flirty smilie. "I'm chase welcome to MSA, glad you made it in." Blondy said.  
"Well here I am." Andi replied.  
"You're an amazing little dancer you know that?" He asked her.  
"What?" asked Andi "I said you're an amazing little dancer." Chase repeated.  
"Little?" She repeated. "Really, well you know I wouldn't call my dancing little, buddy." She said a bit angry.  
Chase looked a little taken back "Okay. I was definitley not trying to say-" Chase was cut off by Moose's voice. "Andi, Ria, he said in a relieved tone, were've you two been. I've been looking for you." Chase and Andi looked my way shocked to see me standing there. I immediatley made an excuse for Moose.  
"Sorry, I got lost in the great unknown known, as a crowd of people." I then elbowed Moose in the ribs,  
for reveiling the place I was standing.  
"Ow." He whispered.  
He looked to see Chase. "Chase.", Moose said laughing nervously.  
"Hey." Chase said looking at Moose and me.  
"How you doing?" Moose asked him "Great, said chase. He looked over at Andi. "So you guys are friends?" His head nodding toward mine and Moose's direction.  
We both looked at Andi as she glanced at us. She then put her hand on Moose's shoulder and said, "Oh yeah us three go way back."  
Chase nodded,"Alright." He glanced at both of us again, and then back at Andi.  
"We're actually a little late for something so.." "We are?" Interjected Moose? Omg, he cannot be that slow. "Yeah." Andi said quickly.  
"That thing you told me."  
"But I didn't tell you anything."  
"Yeah you did, see you later she said not even looking at chase.  
Andi then grabbed me and moose and walked away.  
"What are you talking about?" Moose asked ... So this is my new story and I hope you guys like it. This is definetly a MOOSExOC story because there is not enough stories like that on here, it's all moose and camille this and moose and camille that it's not like I LOATHE that pair but if you only just see that pairing you get kinda sick of it.  
I mean its kinda cute, they reallly do look good together, but I AM AN OC FREAKING FRANTIC.  
:) 


	2. today seemed to suck

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE REVIEW RIGHT NOW, OH AND THIS STORY GOES ALL THE WAY UP TO STEP UP 3D, SO WOO-WHO.""  
"I can't believe you know Chase Collins, Expresseed Moose.  
I sighed.  
"That's extremely vital information to withhold!" He exclaimed.  
"I don't know him!" Andi argued back Moose seemed to ignore her as she talked, and went on about Chase.  
"He's Mr. Popular, like a legacy. His parents founded the school, and his brother is Legendary." He pointed to a picutre in front of us of Director Collins. He was wearing puffy feathered pants,and emo make-up in a ballet position.  
Andi and I turned to Moose shocked. "Director Collins is his brother?" "Yeah, he used to go here then he moved to London to dance at the Royal Ballet."  
"Oh my God, thats him?" Andi asked Moose still looking at the Disturbing picture of Director Collins.  
I don't know what Director Collins was going for back then, but it sure as hell wasn't sexy.  
"Yeah, its hard to believe right with all those feathers." Got that right bud.  
Andi turned away from the picture and to turned to Moose and me as we started walking again.  
"Okay so why'd he come back?" she asked. "Yeah I'd like to know too." I chirped in.  
Moose looked at me for a second then back at Andi. "Good question, sources say that he had some sweet deal to make MSA the new Juliard or he's been trying to do, maybe he's just burnt out." we stopped at Andi's locker which she tried to open but it seemed to be stuck. "But one things for sure, a lot of changes has been going down that nobody seems to like." Moose then turned to Andi and hit the top of her locker with his fist.  
Right then it proceded to open.  
"Anyway, Moose continued, the Collins are like flippin' MSA royalty. Chase he's a lady's man, Moose declared as he pointed to Chase flirting with a couple girls. 'Scumbag.' I thought almost immediatly.  
I glanced at Chase as he played with a Blonde girls hair.  
"So he's a player?" Andi said voicing my thoughts and probably everyone elses as she stared in the direction Moose and I were looking in.  
"Like an allstar." Moose answered."He's only recently taken the jersey out of his time. So be warned."  
cautioned Moose as he glanced back at me and Andi.  
He then looked away as I cought his eye. He laughed silently. He looked up.  
"Oh and that's cyworks sophie." he droned on motioning to a girl in a dance studio. Wow, I can already guess where this is going.  
"She's an MSA machine and Collin's crowning achievement. She's a triple threat. She acts, sings, and dances.  
She won every competition out there, but she just lost the biggest battle of them all, the one for chase's heart." he said turning away from Sophie, and looking at Andi.  
"It's like a planet in the episode of the Hills." Andi said taking her eyes off of Sophie and turning to her locker. I snorted."Pffshh, yeah right more like One Tree Hill since everyon seems to have a stick up their ass."  
Andi laughed and bumped fist with me. Moose laughed, and said, "True, true. Anyway He broke up with her a few weeks ago, but they'll get back together and live happily ever after." Andi shut her locker and kinda narrowed her eyes a bit at him. "So in time for the season finale, huh?"  
she asked turning to look at Sophie again.  
Moose being the oblivious Adultlescent he his, grinned and said,"See, I knew you'd come around."

I went to my next class as soon as the bell rang. Boy did I have a surprise for me. Sophie was in there. Yeah I had dancing, it got mixed in my scheduele and for some reason they did not change it.  
You see I have a bone to pick with dancing, it never liked me and I never liked it. But the thing is,  
whenever I dance...I'm someone else. I know its weird but I have my reasons for not dancing.  
First of all I'm really stiff in my shoulders. I'm constantly stressed out because of my home life that I always think when I dance, it's not supposed to be that way. If you think while you dance you screw up whatever move your doing.  
Anyway I got ready in green sweats with one leg cut off to the knee, and I had on a blue tank top. My dark brown hair was pulled back in a very messy ponytail, and my mild olive tanned skin was coved with a small knit warm up sweater.  
"Alright class, the recital is coming up and yes all of you are forced to participate in one way or another. Now that we got that out of the way time to get down to buisness." The teachers beady eyes went to everybody, that is until they landed on me. I gulped...man, did this woman look like a vulture ready to kill or what.  
"You there, girl. Come forward." she spoke sharply as she pointed her pencil at me. I feelbly stepped forward. "Miss Batachini, you are to show up wearing the acquired dress code for my class, or not show up at all. Is that understood?"  
I shook my head. "Listem Mrs. Roberts, they put dance in my scheadule, the truth is I can't dance."  
Gasps echoded the room, someone even screamed. Sheesh people, its not like I said I was freakin' Snoop Dog disguised as a adultlescent girl.  
After a HUGE moment of silence seemed to compose herself. "Nonsense,every one can dance. Everybody, even the people who are most stiff, have a rytham inside them. As a matter of fact the have two rythams. Can anyone guess, what this rytham I speak of is? Yes ." Of chourse little miss perfect raised her hand.  
Sophie gave me a shrew look before answering, "Your heartbeat, and your inner-self."  
"(COUGH) KISS (COUGH) ASS." I said out loud.  
Everyone laughed, sophie gasped clearly offended by what I had just said, and Mrs. Roberts narrowed her eyes at me.  
"Ms. Batachini, since you think this is so funny, feel free to leave." I sighed, and walked over to get my stuff. As I was walking toward the door, I heard, "But bewarned if you exit out of that door uou can never come back into my class...is that understood." I looked down at my feet, and mumbled. "Crystal."

I went outside to the steps in the front of the school. I was surprised who I saw out in the front.  
I walked down the steps, to go sit by them.  
"Hey Andi." I said setting my bags down.  
"Hey Ria." We bumped fists.  
"Hey what are you doing out here? Ditching?" She asked.  
"Nah, I didn't want to conform to their stupid antics of dance so they kicked me out."  
"Harsh." She said "Nah whatever they can suck it. What about you? "  
Andi stayed quiet.  
"Similar?"  
"You have no idea."  
"Hey ladies."  
Andi and I turned around to see Chase Collins standing right behind us.  
He immedatley turned his attention to Andi as he leaned against the stairs rail. "Just breathe, first day's always the worst." He grinned "I was just, uh-" Andi began until Chase interupted her.  
"Nah it's okay I come down to the front steps to medatate sometimes."  
"What? I was not medatating."  
"It was,you have some pretty serious balls today in class."  
Andi turned her voice into a sarcastic flirty voice. "Aww gee thanks."  
Chase smirked. "Your welcome."  
Beep, Beep. I looked toward the street we were near. It was my mom.  
"Hey Andi, listen girl I gotta go. Catcha later."  
"Ya see ya." She said not even looking at me.  
I quickly gathered my bags, and walked across the street.  
I got in the car. "Hi mamma." I said as I buckled my saet belt.  
"Hello Chiara. How was school?"  
"It was nice, there was a mix-up in my schedule though."  
"How so?"  
"They put me into dance class,I-"  
"I put you into dance class."  
"WHY?"  
"Chiara Olivia Batachini, you will not speak to me in a disrespectful tone."  
"Y-Yes mam."  
My mom sighed. "Chiara,I want my daughter back the one who didn't fall all in love with the enemy."  
"Mamma, he was not the enemy, his father just owned a different company than us. He was my best friend."  
"He was not good for you."  
"Oh and you know what is?"  
"Yes."  
"Mamma he got good grades, never got in trouble, polite, a good friend and would never pass up a friend in need."  
"He's still not good."  
"Mamma, for once I felt truly happy, and then I had to go to a different school after you found out."

"... You would never be happy with an Alexander."

"How would you know that?" I sighed "Listen mamma,Moose was never the bad guy, you never gave him or me the chance to explain all that. So what if he came from a different family?"  
"Your father worked very hard to get where He's at, all just to be thrown away by his little slut of a daughter."  
"Mamma you got to admire that Moose's father got to the tops too. And slut? I've never even been kissed."  
"Just shut up."  
And so I did, that's how it was the rest of the car ride home.


	3. Flashbacks, & keeping secrets

Any way after the long car ride we arrived home.  
My mother stormed inside the house, for some reason leaving me out side walking slowly inside. I went up the stairs and to my tower. Otherwise known as my room.I opened my window, and sat down on my window seat. As I sat down, I had a flashback.  
...

I had to begin a new school. My eyes turned wide as I met my teacher. My big eyes turned even wider as I face toward my classroom. I was the new kid at Lincon Elementry.  
"Class, my new teacher stated, this is Ria. Please be kind to her." Being the new kid can never be easy.  
Just tell that to any second grader. At lunch I sat by myself. I mean who wants to sit with the new girl?  
I tried to swing on the swings by myself, but no prevail. My legs were to short. So I just sat there waiting.  
"Hey!"I exclaimed as I was being pushed into the air. I looked to my side and saw a boy with a mop of brown curly hair. And a girl was beside him, a girl with light brown hair. "Hi!" said the girl excitedly  
"Hi!" I shouted to them from up in the air. "My names Camille, and this is my best friend Moose! Say Hi Moose!" said the girl hitting the boys arm playfully.  
"Hi." Moose murmured loudly. "Why is your name Moose?" I asked as I jumped down from the swinging swing.  
"I don't know!" he shrugged his shoulders.  
He then gave me a toothy grin.  
"Ria, come on you can come sit with me and at circle time." He shouted happily.  
I giggled.

...

A few years passed by, and soon it was the 5th grade. The three of us, had become so close ever since that faithful day. Well that was until Mary Susan's 11th birthday party. You see most of us back then had hit puberty, and one of those unfortunate ones was my best friend. It got so bad that I wasn't allowed to spend the night at his house anymore. Yes, I've spent the night at Moose's house. His parents actually accepted me for whom I was and not for who my parents are. They were actually like the family I've never had. Anyway back to the story.  
"Hey Ria." Moose hugged me.  
I was just coming down the stairs to the basement in my new was Yellow.  
"Hi Moose." I hugged back.  
He stared at me. "You look amazing Ria." I blushed thanks. "Come on lets dance!" Moose started to pull me to the dance floor, but I stopped him.  
"No, we have to wait for Camille! Remember?" I stated.  
"She's not coming, she has to go to Tyler's performance." "Oh." I looked down. It was strange. Never before had we've done anything without Camille. She was our voice of reason, meaning me and Moose always got into Shit.  
"Well, in that case, lets go!." Moose grinned at me as I said those words.  
As we started to dance, people gathered around Moose and me. Mostly around Moose though.  
His dancing was INCREDIBLE!  
"Alright people!" Mary Susan shouted. "Lets play 7 minutes in Heaven."  
I stopped dancing as did Moose.  
"WHAT?" we both shouted. "What about your parents?" asked Moose.  
"They won't mind."  
Moose and I looked at each other.  
"Let's do it!" We shouted.  
Yup, we needed Camille.  
We all sat in a circle, boys on one side girls on the other.  
Each of us had to take an object that belonged to us and had to put it into a velvet bag.  
I took my flower hairpin out of my hair and put it in. I then saw Moose take off his beaded bracelet and put it in.  
That was the one I gave to him, at his 8th birthday party. Ever since then he's never taken it off.  
Until now. "Alright girls go first." Mary Susan shouted.

...

5'oclock

6'oclock

7'oclock

8'oclock

The hours of the game passed on, neither me nor moose getting picked, that was until Mary Susan decided to be 'nice'.  
"Ria, can you do something for me very quick?" she asked.  
"Sure what?" "I left my new watch in there when I went in with Allan. So I was wondering, can you go get it for me?"  
Being the nice person I am, I got up and went to go get I went into the Closet, I felt somebody being pushed into me.  
The all I heard was the door close, and people laughing.  
I got up and slowly walked over the person, and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "Mary Susan! why isn't the door opening?" I asked to the girl on the other side.  
"I thought I'd give you 2 hours in there with your boyfriend!" she shouted.  
'Boyfriend?'I thought.  
I looked down to see Moose, sitting on the other side.  
I sat down. "Boyfriend! Your my best friend! When I get out of here, I'll-"  
"Ria, don't get yourself so worked up. We'll just sit here and talk and show them there's nothing between us."  
Wow, maybe Camille wasn't the only logical one.  
Maybe Moose was right. But yet when he said that I felt a weird feeling of sadness in me. The same with him taking off his bracelet. And a weird pit of jealousy in me when he was dancing and Mary Susan checking him out.  
"Moose?"  
"Yeah"  
I couldn't see him, through the darkness.  
"Have you ever felt mad about something, but you don't know what your mad about?"  
"I'm not following."  
"Well, there's this guy, and whenever he does something like talk to other girls and stuff I get so angry."  
"So?"  
"So I'm not sure if I like him, or not. What would you think?"  
"I would assume, that you would like him. I have a similar problem."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. There's this girl, and whenever I'm near her she has this special effect on me."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, when I talk to her she eases all of my troubles away. When I hug her I feel safe."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah to tell you the truth, I've been in love with her since the first time I've seen her. I honestly think she's my soul mate."  
"You believe in that?"  
"Yeah, yeah I do."  
"Then go to her."  
"I can't."  
"And why not."  
"She likes somebody else."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"She just told me."  
My eyes widened.  
"You mean she's here at the party?"  
"Yup she's the beautiful one in the dress."  
"Ooh! Can I guess who she is?"  
"Yeah, sure go ahead."  
"Is she Hannah?"  
"No."  
"Mary Susan?"  
"Eww."  
"Is it Camille?"  
"I said someone at the party." "Oh it Jackie?"  
"No."  
"Is it Annie?"  
"No."  
"Is it Penny?"  
"No."  
"Is it Kit?"  
"No."  
"Is it Alysson?"  
"Nope."  
"Is it Mia?"  
"No." "Is it Jamie?"  
"No."  
"Is it Kyla?"  
"No."  
"Is it Maddie."  
Moose sighed . "I just-she's ahh-"  
"Ria let me show you."  
"Okay!" I turned to the doors keyhole, so Moose could point out his 'Soulmate.'  
I felt Moose crawl toward me, but he didn't go to the keyhole.  
I felt him touch my shoulder gently, and I turned around. And with the small light from the keyhole, I saw Moose cup my face with both of his hands.  
And then I felt something on my lips. It was an electical surge of warmth that traveled all the way from my head to my toes. It was my first kiss.

"I'm the girl?"  
"Yeah."  
"No way, your the boy I was talking about."  
"Really?"  
"yup."  
I heard him sigh. "This gonna kill Camille."  
"Why?"  
"Because what if things happen and something goes bad between us?"  
"I know."  
"What?"  
"Let's keep it a secret." I said leaning in to kiss him again.  
"Sounds good to me." He said whispering leaning into my lips. Then they met.

Eighth grade.

Moose and I were still together in our 'Forbidden realationship'.  
That was the year We found out about our families.  
That was the year we were this close to doing it.  
That was the year of my mistake of bringing him to dinner.  
That was the year I got transferred to an all girls school.  
That was the year Camille found out about us, and stopped talking to me.  
That was the year I lost everything.  
And that was the year I lost everything, including my true love, Moose.


	4. Surprises

I snapped out of my flashback. If you guys are wondering a little more about me and moose, here let me explain. Back in high school my father knew Moose's father. There was a sort of rivalry going on.  
My dad was the bully. Jealous of Mr. Alexander and everything he accomplished decided to compete against him. So my dad was the first who got married, to a shrew or a woman. But ,  
was the first to have a child, a boy. Two months later, I was born. Me a soon, my father decided not to waste his time with him, and focus on making his company bigger. It did get bigger, but Mr. Alexander's was the biggest in all of Maryland. Then I had to transfer schools. And then you know the rest. I went to my bathroom and put on my pajama's. Got to get to sleep. Big day at school tomorrow.  
... The next morning I got up, and showered at 6'oclock. Ate at 6:30, and got dressed and was out the door by 7:oclock.  
As I was walking, I started to think about Moose. All of these questions came to mind. Will we get back together?  
If we do, will we keep ita secret like last time?  
Does he even remember us dating?  
Is he still friends with Camille?  
Are they even closer than before?  
Why did she stop talking to me?  
Does Moose still love me?  
Will his parents still accept me?  
As these flow of questions came to an end as I neared the school. Ahh well only tome will solve my problem. Time to start day two at the infamous MSA.

After an excrutiating period Math, it was time for lunch.  
I made my way through the halls and to the cafertiria, and into an unusually short lunchline. Weird.  
At my old school, the lunchline was gianormous. Soon I neared the front of the line, and I knew why. Two word people, two words: THE MENU! Dun, dun, dun! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Liver with onions.  
Tofu dogs.  
Humous with pita chips.  
Cealry on fat free pizza.  
And some wierd gray blue green mushy gloop stuff. Eww.  
I think I'll go with the liver and onions.  
I quickly took it and scarfed it down without chewing. I didn't want anyone seeing me eating that stuff.  
I threw my tray away, and went to the library. Time to study.

The bell rang for lunch to be over, and I quickly exited the library. I soon ran into a moppy haired mess.  
"Hey Moose." "Hi Ria."  
It was a bit quiet considering the late bell already rang and it was just the two of us in the hall.  
"Soo, want to hang out later. After school?"  
Moose looked surprised, but happy.  
"Yeah sure that would be great."  
"So after school?"  
"Sure." Then Moose did something that shock me. He gave me a huge hug. I was surprised, but hugged him back.  
And then do you know what he said next?  
"Damn,your breath stanks girl!" I flushed a terrible red.  
I guess moose realized what he said because he quickly covere his mouth as soon as he said it.  
Well my que to run and wash my mouth in the bathroom.

I ran into Moose and Andi outside walking and talking after school. He seemed to be telling her what had happened.  
"So, then I was like, 'Damn, yourbreath stanks girl!'." He excliamed, but then he chuckled a little bit.  
Andi laughed as well. "Why would you ever say that to her?"  
"I don't know I thought it'd be cool!" "Well it wasn't!"  
"Don't worry Moose, I forgive you."  
"AHHHH!" Andi and Moose quickly turned around to glance at me.  
Moose smiled sheepishly at me. Then his phone startedto ring. The song "The way I are" by Timbaland started to ring. He picked it up and looked at the text while Andi was laughing slightly.  
"It's my mom." He said looking at the screen of his phone. He then looked at Andi. "What?" Moose asked.  
"Oh my gosh, Andi said, that is not your ringtone." "What it's the coolest thing ever. Okay fine here listen." He said as he turned on the full song. He turned it toward Andi and me so we could listen. Andi started to bop her head as she listened.  
Then Moose started to Beep-Box. "I hear a ding, I hear it, I hear it. Watch me, watch me."  
Moose got on the steps and fumbled with his pockets as Andi and I giggled.  
Then he began dancing. He popped his left arm pringing it upwhile he bent his body forward, while moving his other arm making a motion that popped his chest the oppisite direction. He then went up the stairsand popped his chest forward, and waking a fist popping it as if he was saluting in victory.  
And then in a very fashionable way, he took off his back back and set it down on the stairs. Moose then did a Micheal Jackson turn, and made his arms flow as he wobbled his legs together, and then did a Matrix by bending down way back. And then going up again, he took his coat and pretended to hit himself with itmaking his body shift the other way. Immediateley he took his necklace, and pulled it around him as if he was chocking. Then he did a few more moves making himself go to the top soon as he reached the top step, he started to thrust his pelvis. Now this motion made me giggle nervously, blush a very cherry red, and look down at my feet. I glanced forward to see if he stopped and he did because as soon as I looked up, a person came out the door, and looked at Moose weirdly for doing his vulgar move.  
I glanced at Andi who was giggling, and then stopped as soon as the person came out.  
Me and And quickly ran up the stairs to go complment Moose. As we passed the person we kinda made up some lies.  
Andi said, "I don't even know him." Then I threw in "I appologize for my friend. He's special if you know what I mean." I said winking.  
"Oh!" Moose exclaimed as he pretended to kick us.  
Then Andi started to talk. "You are so sick I had no idea you could dance." Moose looked down. "Its whatever."  
"What are you talking about? Why don't you dance here?"Andi looked at Moose surprised. "Ahh, I could freestyle alright. But I didn't get in here for dance, I mean they didn't even think I could do choreography. So, but I'm all about lighting design."  
Andi then turned to me. "Ria, now that I know Moose can dance can you dance too?"  
Before I could answer, Mr. Popular came out all huffy and puffy.  
"Ahh, looks like someone's in a good mood." Andi teased.  
All I could think at that moment when I glanced at Chase's face was, 'No Andi! Don't! Bad Andi! Make nice!.'  
If only my thoughts could be heard because Andi kept on going on, and that seemed to egg Chase on, bad to an extreme. "It must be hard to live up to a legend." She said jokingly.  
Chase got an angry look upon his face. "Wow that coming from the MSA charity case?" He shot back.  
A look a hurt spread across Andi's face. "I was just kidding." She looked at Moose. "Your right he's an ass,  
I'm oughta here. See you later Ria." Then Andi turned and left.  
Moose's mouth was a perfect 'o'. He looked like he was trying to find the right thing to say. He looked forward as he started to speak to Chase.  
"Look, man, I never called you an ass. She just said that for dramatic effect."  
It went quiet again.  
Then Moose spoke again. "And if you're trying to win her over I-you probably shouldn't have said that."  
Chase's head snapped up."I'm not trying to win her over."  
Moose bent down and got his bag. He then intertwined his hand with mine, and before he left he said 5 words that tottally burned Chase Collins. "Then don't lead her on."

We left into the hallway. It was quiet.  
"Moose, I spoke after a while, your hand." Moose looked down at his hand in mine. "Oh yeah, I know."  
I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know?"  
Then Moose did something unexpected. He gently pushed my back against a wall.  
"M-Moose. What's going on?"I said softly as I looked down.

CLIFFHANGER! WUT DO U GUYS WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT?


End file.
